Arrête moi, si tu peux
by Dell'07
Summary: Don et Danny se tournent autour, sans jamais rien tenter. Mais, il y a bien un moment où il faut prendre ses responsabilités... Slash


**Arrête-moi, si tu peux…**

Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils en étaient bien conscients de cette attraction mutuelle.  
Il y avait tous ces gestes, ces petites phrases glissées innocemment dans leurs conversations, toutes ces choses qui faisaient tressauter leurs cœurs. Cette agréable impression qu'il existe quelque chose, sans en être vraiment certain.  
Cette approche implicite, c'était totalement et absolument délicieux.  
Et pour l'instant, ça leur suffisait. Oh, viendrait le jour où ils ne pourraient plus s'en contenter, le désir prenant le dessus sur tout le reste…  
Mais pour le moment, leurs volontés tenaient bon.  
Ce jeu de séduction les ravissait, et chaque jour, ils attendaient les preuves d'une possible histoire.  
Avec le temps, leur discrétion s'émoussait, et peu à peu, tous les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient rendus compte que leur relation s'était transformée…  
Mac n'avait rien dit, Stella avait sourit, Sheldon aussi, et Lindsay avait arrêté de se faire des films.  
Stella et Sheldon s'étaient mis à jouer eux aussi : ils relevaient leurs gestes, leurs phrases et s'empressaient d'en parler à l'autre. Ca les amusait qu'ils se tournent autour de cette façon.  
Et puis au bout d'un temps, c'était devenu franchement lourd. Rien ne bougeait, c'était le point mort.  
Alors que Danny et lui étaient tous deux dans un labo, penchés sur des preuves, Sheldon avait lancé :  
« Je peux te donner un conseil Danny ? Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre ensemble… Depuis combien de temps ça dure, votre jeu ? »  
L'ancien légiste était sorti de la pièce sans même attendre la réponse de son collègue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Danny réfléchisse à ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Cette intervention, c'était juste un bon coup de pied au cul. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les retombées.

Danny suivit Sheldon du regard, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.  
Bon, d'accord, ils n'étaient pas très discrets, il fallait bien l'admettre. Mais quand même… C'était un peu brusque comme manière, non ?  
Ca faisait quoi, trois, quatre mois que ça durait ? Tout ce temps déjà…  
Quatre mois à se tourner autour, ça faisait long tout de même. Surtout quand on s'appelle Danny Messer, et qu'on est connu pour avoir une réputation de tombeur.  
Tant de temps pour conclure, ça frustrait son ego.  
Il soupira. Voilà qu'il jouait encore. Il n'avait jamais cessé de jouer, c'était bien plus facile.  
Facile de se dire que ce qui leur plaisait, c'était les approches. Ca n'engageait à rien. Ils avaient une excuse toute trouvée pour ne pas aller plus loin. Tout ça ne cachait finalement que de la peur.  
Et Danny reçut cette constatation en plein visage, et de plein fouet.  
Dire qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, il trouvait ça plutôt rassurant.  
Réconfortant de savoir que quand l'un des deux se déciderait à faire un pas vers l'autre, son vis-à-vis serait forcément réceptif.  
Mais le problème, c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne se décidait à aller vers l'autre, à demander pour aller plus loin.  
Mais tout ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.  
Il y avait bien un moment où il fallait se jeter à l'eau, oublier d'être raisonnable, et arrêter de tourner autour de la pomme sans jamais y croquer.  
Le moment était venu : Danny embrasserait Don ce soir.  
En attendant, il allait arrêter d'y penser et se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Tout viendrait bien assez tôt.

La soirée arrivait déjà à sa fin, et Danny n'avait toujours pas fait ce qu'il s'était promis.  
Quel idée aussi, de programmer un premier baiser ?  
C'était pathétique, et en plus, ça lui filait des crampes au bide.  
Merde, merde, merde !  
Don amorçait déjà les mouvements de l'au revoir. C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça.  
Belle soirée, comme toujours, mais avec un goût d'inachevé en travers de la gorge. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Jamais, apparemment. Don venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, non sans un dernier signe de la main pour Danny.  
Ce dernier mit deux secondes à se ressaisir. Il se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit et attrapa son ami par la manche.  
« Don ! »  
Il savait. Et Danny le lut dans ses yeux. Et de toute la soirée, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, laissant à Danny la direction des opérations. Très bien… Il ne lui pensait pas assez de couilles ? Raté.  
Danny s'approcha doucement de son ami, et le poussa légèrement contre le mur tout proche.  
« Arrête-moi… » souffla-t-il contre le visage de Don.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du policier, pour se transformer en une douce pression.  
Voyant que Don ne le repoussait pas, il se mit à caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, qui rejoignit bientôt son homonyme pour un ballet endiablé.  
Les mains de Danny exploraient déjà le torse de Don quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.  
Danny mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son amant tout juste avant de lui murmurer, dans un souffle qui fit frissonner Don :  
« …Si tu peux… »  
La porte se referma sur eux et leur premier baiser. Le fruit défendu ne demandant qu'à être dévoré.

Fin


End file.
